Thunderclan, Pure Randomness
by Lianapaw
Summary: Pure Randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather: LIONBLAZE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT BURDOCK ROOT IS FOR RAT BITES, NOT SNAKE BITES, SO STOP RUBBING IT ON HONEYFERN'S DEAD PELT!

Lionblaze: But I miss her ( sob )

Cinderheart: ( growls )

Jayfeather: ( randomly forgets his anger) ooooooooooo blazy in trouble FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Lionblaze: You know about the prophecy that makes me like way awesomer than you.

Jayfeather: ( randomly forgets him randomly forgetting his anger ) ( hissssssssssssssssss (pant pant) sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss (cough splutter cough) ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

Cinderheart: cat fight! ;3 me-ow!

( all the she-cats in Thunderclan crowd around Lionblaze for no reason )

All the She-cats: Lionblaze, be my mate! No mine! HE'S MINE!

Cinderheart: Blazypoo? would you go on a walk with me?

(Lionblaze follows Cinderheart out of camp)

( all the she-cats of Thunderclan starts to cry/sob/weep/bawl/whine/whimper because Lionblaze is gone )

Lionblaze: ( in the forest ) So why did you pull me out of camp?

Cinderheart: For this! ( lightly licks Lionblaze on the cheek )

( Lionblaze faints )

Jayfeather: Nice work, Cinderheart!

Cinderheart: Yes, Yes it is.

(Lionblaze wakes up tangled in vines, on a branch above the lake, with Cinderheart next to him )

Cinderheart: Lionblaze! Your awake!

Lionblaze: Why are we up here?

Cinderheart: For this! ( licks Lionblaze again and pushes him into the lake )

( Lionblaze is dangling above the lake, only being held by the vines )

Lionblaze: What was that for, sweetypie? Wait, cats don't know what 'sweetypies' are.

Cinderheart: uh-duh! And thats what you get for saying you like Honeyfern!

( Cinderheart jumps down from the branch and swims in circles beneath Lionblaze, and jumping up and nipping at his tail every once in a while )

The End


	2. Chapter 2

( Lionblaze is hanging from vines above the lake, and then Cinderheart lets Lionblaze down, by cutting the vines with her claws )

Lionblaze: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

( KA-SPLASH )

Lionblaze: ( resurfaces ) I meant put me down! Not make me drown!

Cinderheart: Then if I put you down, then you would catch me! But you can't catch me now! ( laugh laugh laugh runs into woods )

( Lionblaze chases after her )

( Lionblaze FINALLY catches Cinderheart, and jumps onto her back )

Cinderheart:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Yellowfang: ( randomly appears ) You sound like your choked by this epic, radio-active super squirrel.

Cinderheart: HI OLD MENTOR, ELMO-FANG!

Yellowfang: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! ( runs into the woods)

Lionblaze:HaHa

Cinderheart:Could you get off of me?

Lionblaze: Naa i like it on your back.

Cinderheart:Seriously

Lionblaze: Fine ( gets off of Cinderheart)

( Cinderheart immediately jumps onto Lionblaze and the two go rolling into the lake )

Cinderheart: ( resurfaces ) I really like you Lionblaze

Lionblaze: ( resurfaces ) I like me too!

Cinderheart: Ahem.

Lionblaze: A-and you t-too.

( Hollyleaf randomly appears from Starclan )

Hollyleaf: I never thought my best friend would mate with my brother!

Lionblaze: . . .

Cinderheart: well i guess you never thought alot of things.

Hollyleaf: Well, I'll see you sooner than you think! Bye. ( dissapears )

( 2 moons later )

Cinderheart: AAAAAHHHHHHH! MA KIITS R COMMINGGG! SOSOSOSOSOSOSOS!

Jayfeather: DOVEWING! GO GET SOME RANDOM STICK! AND LEAFPOOL, YOU ARE THE BORING OLD MEDICINE CAT! GO GET THE BORING HERBS!

Leafpool: Uh! Thats not how you talk to your mom!

Jayfeather: Fine. Mommy? Can you please go get some rasberry leaves?

( Dovewing comes back with Jayfeather's stick )

Jayfeather: NOT! THAT! STICK! ( growl )

Dovewing: Keep your fur on! ( go finds another stick )

Cinderheart: You know w-when ( pant pant ) you guys were talking, I had my kits already.

Lionblaze: ROAR! LET ME IN! ( Lionblaze is running around the camp in circles, screaming random things )

Berrynose: UP-SHUT!

Jayfeather: There's still one more kit!

Cinderheart: ( the second kit comes ) YOWLS ( bites Jayfeather's tail )

Jayfeather: MEEEEE-OOOOOWWWWWWW! GET OOOOFFFFFFF MMMEEEE! MOMMY HELP!

( the kit's born )

Jayfeather: ( snuggles tail ) *sob*

Lionblaze: ( crashes into the nursery, knocking everyone flat ) WHERE IS SHE! YOWL YOWL YOWL YOWL YOWL!

Cinderheart: It's okay, Lionblaze! We have four kits, 2 toms and 2 she-kits.

Lionblaze: Lets name this ginger tom one, Gingerkit!

Cinderheart: Lets name this gray tom one, Stonekit.

Lionblaze: Lets name this cream and white she-kit Meadowkit.

Cinderheart: Hey! this black one looks like Hollyleaf. Can we name this one Hollykit?

Lionblaze: Sure!

( Hollyleaf's last words ring in Cinderheart and Lionblazes heads )

**Find out in the next chapter if this kit is really Hollyleaf.**


	3. Chapter 3

( Hollykit stared out of the nursery, and started dancing )

Hollykit: Cinderheart? When can we go outside?

All of the other kits: Yah!

Cinderheart: Well, I guess you are going to go sooner or later.

Lionblaze: Did I hear that my kits going out of the nursery for their first time?

Cinderheart: Yes

Lionblaze: THIS IS BIG NEWS! WE NEED TO HOST A EVENING GALA!

Graystripe:Did I here there was going to be an _evening gala?_

Clan: EVENING GALA STYLE! HEEEYYY! EATING MOUSE PIES! WHUP, WHUP, WHUP.

Bramblestar: EVENING GALA! I'M GONNA GO GET MY TUXEDO!

Cinderheart: THERE IS NO EVENING GALA!

Bramblestar: What do you have against my tuxedo!

Cinderheart: CATS DON'T KNOW WHAT TUXEDOS ARE! DUMBLESTAR!

Bramblestar: *sob*

Cinderheart: My kits are just going out of the nursery for the first time!

Leafpool:OMG MY GRANDCHIL...KITS ARE GOING OUT OF THE NURSERY FOR THE FIRST TIME! ( HAS NERVOUS BREAKDOWN )

Lionblaze: How come she didn't do that when we were born?

Squirrelflight: Oh, she did. We were just away from the camp, and you were basically born outside the camp.

Lionblaze: Well, that would explain why I have such big muscles.

( all the single she-cats crowd around Lionblaze for no reason )

Cinderheart: Ahem! Our kits are going out of the nursery for the first time and your not doing anything?

Lionblaze: well, I was planning a ( Cinderheart starts to glare at him ) e-evening gala... but s-someone... ( trails off )

Cinderheart: FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE IS NO EVENING GALA!

Berrynose: Oh great, now she crashed this party too?

Cinderheart: *growl*

( the kits are literaly boucing around the camp, doing tricks on motorcycles they stole from Honda )

Cinderheart: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! MY KITS! ( nervous breakdown )

Sorreltail: MY KIT AND GRANDKITS! ( nervous breakdown )

Thornclaw: Omg, like how many cats like are gonna like have like nervous breakdowns?

Lionblaze: It's actualy fun to watch them faint, oh and Thornclaw, you sound like a girl.

Thornclaw: What-eves.

Lionblaze: Come over here kits! Daddy's gonna teach you how to ride through a ring of flaming firey poo!

Cloudtail: I think that Cinderheart is going to be legally dead for a minute!

( the clan turns to look at Cinderheart )

Cinderheart: ( wakes up ) I think I was legally dead for a minute!

Clan: We noticed.

Lionblaze: Come on kits! Lets go empty the dirtplace tunnel to make our ring of flaming firey poo! Oh wait! I have to make a new addition!

Clan: Gross!

Brightheart: Yah! Why don't we all anounce that we are going to go #2 from now on? ( says sarcastily )

Clan: I need to poo! ( everyone rushes to the dirt place )

Brightheart: I was kidding!

Lionblaze: ( from the dirt place ) CAN'T A CAT GET SOME PRIVACY HERE? THE LAST THING I NEED IS TO HAVE THE WHOLE CLAN WATCHING ME POOP! OH REALLY? HEATHERTAIL? YOUR HERE TOO?

Ivypool: What are you doing?

Bumblestripe: We are watching Lionblaze poop! It's the newest show! Come and watch!

Ivypool: Eeeewwwwwwwwwwww!

Brightheart: ...

( a day later )

Lionblaze: Lets go make our ring flaming firey poo now!

Kits: Yahhhh!

**Sorry, but your not going to find out about Hollykit in a few chapters. But anyways, you'll find out about the ring of flaming firey poo in the next chapter!**


End file.
